Strength
by me122334
Summary: 1989. Juliet is 8. Shawn is 12. Carlton is 21. Only the first has anything to do with this story. Sibling fluff between Ewan and Jules.


**A/N: This is based off my own experience when I was around 5. I wanted to make Jules a little older though, and her injury less serious (as to make it fluffy, not angsty). Enjoy!**

 **"** C'mon, jump!" James shouted up at Ewan, who was perched on top of the brick wall, ready to make it past the line of chalk showing where his older brother had landed. A second later he was in the air, a sense of accomplishment rushing through him as he made it a good two inches past the mark.

"Nice." James congratulated, a hint of jealousy evident in his voice. Ewan was only fourteen (almost fifteen), but he already had more muscle James at sixteen.

As the boys both turned around they saw the small form of their kid sister standing on top of the wall. It was almost too high for the two tall teens to climb, much less the tiny eight year old, but she must have found another way up.

"Julie, get down from there!" Ewan yelled. "Don't jump, you'll get hurt!" Despite all the teasing, noogies, and leaping to reach things held high above her head Juliet had to endure because of him, Ewan really did care for his little sis, and hated the thought of any harm coming to her.

"You guys are doing it," the small blonde protested. "You're not getting hurt."

"That's because we're a lot bigger than you," James explained. "You're too little."

At this remark Juliet's mouth tightened with determination, and she pushed herself off with both feet. Ewan's stomach turned when he heard a sickening scream escape his sister's mouth as she landed.

"Shit," he cursed, running towards Juliet, who was now curled up in a ball, sobbing in pain.

"Hey, hey, hey, where does it hurt Julie?" James asked as the two boys both knelt by her side.

"Ankle," the little girl choked out.

"Which one?"

Juliet pointed to her right foot. James rolled up her pant sleeve carefully, trying not to jar her hurt ankle. Ewan winced at the sight. It wasn't visibly broken, but definitely swelling fast.

"Alright," James gently scooped up his sister as she buried her tear stricken face into his shirt, whimpering.

"It's okay Julie; we're taking you home."

Ewan walked up the stairs to his little sis's room, hoping she was awake. It had been two days since the "wall incident". Juliet's ankle turned out not to be broken; just badly sprained, and the doctor had given her crutches in order to keep her weight off it. Ewan knew she despised them though. Julie had spent the last few days in her room resting anyway, so it wasn't like it really mattered. Luckily it was summer vacation and she didn't have to go anywhere.

"Hey Little Sis." Ewan said, opening the door to her room.

"Hi Ewan." The tiny blonde appeared to be watching a movie, the stuffed elephant she loved so much clutched to her chest, but she had a far away look in her eyes. Julie always got that way when something was bothering her.

"How's your ankle feeling?"

"It's okay."

Juliet O'Hara was a terrible liar. So Ewan placed the ice pack he was holding gently on her pillow elevated, ace bandaged ankle anyway, sitting down on the side of the bed. There were a few moments of silence before the little girl decided to speak her mind.

"Ewan, why am I always the weakest? Why's everyone else always stronger than me?"

"You're not weak, Julie," Ewan protested.

"Then how come when you and James jump off a wall you're okay, but I get hurt? I'm one of the smallest in my class, and Mikey Davis is always teasing me." She pouted adorably.

Ewan remembered that Mikey Davis was pretty tall for a nine year old. Probably the biggest in his sister's class.

"Look, Juliet, strength doesn't always have to do with size," he explained. "It's about believing in yourself and going for it, but also knowing your limits." He didn't know where this sophistication was coming from; something about assuming the older brother role…

"Knowing your limits…" Juliet repeated. "Like jumping off the wall?"

"Exactly." He responded. "So strength isn't from here," Ewan pointed at his bicep. "but here," he said, placing a hand on Juliet's head and messed with her blonde locks. "And Little Sis, you've got more going on in your head than anyone I've ever known. You're gonna do something amazing someday Julie, I know you are."

"Thanks Ewan." She snuggled closer to him, and Ewan couldn't resist placing two knuckles on her scalp and digging in.

"Hey!" Juliet squealed, scooching away from him carefully, as to not jar her hurt ankle. "Ewan!"

"Sorry Little Sis." He gestured for her to lay down again. "I promise I won't."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but soon curled up next to him again.

Ewan sat on the bed in silence for a moment, debating something in his mind. "Can I tell you something Juliet?"

"Okay."

"You can't tell mom or you'll be on a lifelong noogie train," he warned.

"I won't." The tiny blonde nodded earnestly.

"I think I'm going to join the army."

"The army?" Her blue eyes widened. "Isn't that… dangerous?"

"Dangerous?" Ewan joked. "Who's the one with their ankle in bandages?"

Juliet gave him an insulted look, pouting slightly, and he shut up.

"Look Little Sis, it's a few years down the road; I've got to at least finish high school first. And don't worry about me; I'll be fine. Just as long as I know my limits."

She still gazed up at him with concern. "I don't want you to go," she whispered.

"Don't worry Julie; I'm not going anywhere right now."

"Okay."

"The Marlin's game's on downstairs, you want to go down?" Ewan asked.

Juliet nodded, swinging her legs over the bed as her brother picked up her crutches. She just wrinkled her nose and glared at them disdainfully.

"Could I try and walk?"

"I don't think that's a good-" Ewan started, but his sister had already taken a hesitant step, letting out a high pitched gasp as her ankle crumpled painfully under her. She fell against her older brother, whimpering into his shirt.

"Hu- hu- hurts," she choked.

"That might have been stepping beyond your limits just a bit, Julie," Ewan said, and Juliet giggled at the unintended pun.

"Could you carry me?" She asked, looking up at him with big teary eyes.

"Sure." He scooped her up gently.

"Thanks Ewan."

"Always Little Sis."


End file.
